Hidden Secrets
by BabyGirl'98xox
Summary: JJ and Spencer are brother and sister, as are Emily and Derek. The four of them are really sporty, especially Spencer. So why does he hat and seems to be a little afraid to play/do any sport now? Why is JJ so afraid of the woods? How did Emily really meet Doyle and Why is Derek so over-protective off her now? All will be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! J I just wanted to say that to who-ever is reading this that I would be really grateful for any reviews thanks :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hidden Secrets**

**Prologue.**

"Kick it to me Emily!" JJ shouted, running towards the guy's goal. Emily kicked it towards her, but Spencer got in her way and sent it sailing towards the girl's goal, where it hit the back of the net. "Well done Spencer!" Derek shouted giving him a high-five. "Thanks!" Spencer replied, laughing. "You'll pay for that Spence" JJ said giggling and she scored 3 goals, one after the other. Both of the girls started laughing when suddenly Derek tackled JJ from behind, sending her flying to the ground. She screamed and giggled while Spencer ran and got the ball. That's when JJ and Spence's dad pulled up. "Spencer get in this car NOW!" he yelled from the car. Spencer ran over. "dad what's wrong? Will I call JJ over as well?" he said jumping in. "no!" his dad snapped and he flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your doc

**Author's note: the next few chapters are going to be from one of the four character's point of views! J**

**Chapter 2: Spencer.**

"Dad what's wrong?" I said as I went flying into the car. "I don't want you to play football anymore Spencer, GOT IT?!" my dad replied angrily as he pulled into the garage beside my house. "...but I always play football? Why can't I?" I replied shocked. "Because I said so that's why! I want you just to concentrate on your school work!" he snapped back. We both jumped out of the car. "My schoolwork is fine dad?" I said as I went to walk in. My dad pulled me back by my shoulder and backhanded me into the wall, then the car, and then into the wall again and when I started screaming he began to punch and kick me, which resulted in my glasses breaking. "YOU'RE. NOT. GOING. TO. PLAY. FOOTBALL. AGAIN. GOT IT?!" my dad yelled at me. "O-okay dad I won't!" I replied and I then ran up to my room crying. My dad followed me up and pushed my door open before I could lock it. "And if you tell anyone about what just happened...you and Jennifer will pay!" he replied and then he slapped me again and stormed out.

That was the first time that I felt like going to the police and telling them that my dad was Ian Doyle as he was on the F.B.I top 10 most wanted list...But I was too scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone **

**Chapter 3: JJ.**

"Derek seriously get off me!" I said giggling. I rolled out from underneath him and jumped on him instead. "Wait...was that my dad who Spence went with...or some stranger?" I said shocked. "It was your dad don't worry" replied Emily.

"Okay!" I replied jumping up. "I should probably head home now anyway! See you's tomorrow!" I said hugging them both. I grabbed my ball and ran back to mine. "You're late!" my dad said as soon as I set foot in the door. "Sorry dad! I forgot my watch today so I didn't know what time it was...but maybe if you finally got me that phone I've been asking for then I might always be on time?" I replied hugging him tight. "Nice try but no way are you getting a phone! Now go to your room...me and your mom need you to do something for us later so I suggest that you get some sleep now!" He said and he pushed me towards them, and because I wasn't expecting it I fell straight on my face. "Okay dad?" I said and ran up. As I walked past Spencer's room I thought I heard him crying so I walked in. "Spence you okay?" I asked sitting on his bed. "Didn't you ever hear off knocking Jennifer? And yeah I'm fine he said, pulling his duvet over his head. "Sorry... tell me what's wrong! I know there is something because you never call me Jennifer!" I replied and I closed his door over. "Promise not to tell dad I told you?" he replied quietly, and by the sound of his voice I knew he was terrified. "I promise!" I said. He pulled off his duvet and sat up. "Oh god!" I said when I saw all the bruises on cuts on his face, and where his glasses seemed to have smashed into his face, narrowly missing his eyes. "Dad said I can't play football anymore, and when I asked him why he did this!" Spence said. "You shou-" I began to say but suddenly the door burst open, and my dad was standing there. "Spencer what part of don't tell anyone don't you get?!" he almost screamed at him. Suddenly he pulled me out of the room and pushed me down the stairs, backwards. "Ow!" I screamed as I landed right on my back. "Dad I can't feel my legs" I said panicking. "Good!" he replied sarcastically and he pulled me out to the back garden, out the back gate and into the woods that was just at the back of our house. He dragged me in so far that it felt like hours and then he dropped me. "If you can make it back to the house by the end of the day, Spencer can go back to playing football and I'll bring you to the hospital...but if you don't, which is more than likely, you will be staying in her for a long time!" he said with a smirk, and with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own CM!**

**Chapter 4: Emily.**

"Come on Derek! Mom is having that party/ball thing tonight and she will probably kill us if we're late!" I said, laughing as I pulled Derek up. "I'd rather her killing us than go to that party tonight... she didn't invite Elle along did she?" he replied. "Of course she did! I told her to say because I know how much she bugs you!" I replied smugly. "I hate you, you know that yeah?" he replied and suddenly he pushed me into a huge puddle of mood and ran. "Derek I'm going to kill you!" I said as I ran after him, but before I could we reached our house. "Sorry!" he replied. I knocked on the door, and I expected one of our maids or something to open it but instead my mom, Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, did. "EMILEAH your late! And covered in mud" she said, and I could tell she was really pissed off. "Mom please stop calling me by my full name! And I know...sorry!" I replied. "Go get cleaned now! I put your outfit out on your bed for tonight!" she said before storming off. "Yes, mother!" I replied and I jumped in a quick shower, and then got changed. As I was walking down to the hall, I felt someone stand on my dress and I nearly went flying down the stairs. "Derek stop it!" I replied, but when I turned around I realized it was my dad. "Daddy!" I said throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tight. "Hi darling!" he replied hugging me as well. "your mom was telling me that you were looking for a job, so I was wondering if you would like to work in Interpol with me for a while to see what it's like?" he said. "Sure!" I said, shocked. "Good! Well I need you to start work tomorrow...you'll be going undercover!" he replied. "Oh okay! What/who will I be going undercover for?" I asked. "The man's name is Ian Doyle, he's a part of the IRA and on the F.B.I's top 10 most wanted! Its a very important job Em, do you think you can handle it?" he said. "Of course I can!" I said nervously and with that we walked into the hall together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Chapter 5: Derek.**

"Hey mom!" I said, walking in after Emily. "Hey Derek! Your clothes are on your bed as well!" she replied. "Okay, mom did you invite Elle to the party thing tonight?" I asked, hoping she said no. "Of course I did Derek and yes you will have to talk to her and dance with her...and be nice!" my mom replied and before I could start complaining about it she had walked off, so I went to get dressed and followed her into the hall. "But mom why do I have to be nice to her...she's going to be a bitch, like always!" I said. "I don't care Derek! And don't call her a bitch!" my mom replied. "Now go talk to her! If you try to get along with her tonight then I'll get you anything you want okay? Well except for anything dangerous of course!" she said. "Fine!" I snapped, and I walked over to Elle. "hi." I said. "Look Derek can we at least try to get along?" Elle asked. "Well that depends on if you're going to be a psycho or not!"I said.

"Well I guess that's a no!" she replied giggling. "Yeah!" I replied. "Wait...who's that?" I said pointing to a girl who was sitting behind Elle. "That's my step-sister Penelope!" Elle said, rolling her eyes. "Since when do you have a step sister?" I asked and I started to dance with Elle. "Since my mom got re-married genius!" she snapped back. "Okay!" I replied and I pushed her out of the way and walked over to Penelope. "Hey Baby-Girl!" I said sitting beside her. "Hi! I'm Penny...but you can call me Baby-girl if you want!" she replied giggling. "Okay! Well I'm Derek!" I said shaking her hand. "Would you like to dance Penny?" I asked her, pulling her to her feet. "Sure!" she said and we started dancing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone! I just wanted to say that JJ and Spencer are both 14, Derek is 16 and Emily is 17. **

**Chapter 6: Spencer.**

"Dad...where's JJ?" I said, walking into his office. "A better place Spencer!" he replied, smiling evilly at me. "What?!" I said shocked. "You heard me!" he said. "Now go get something to eat and I want you to study for the rest of the night, got it?"

"y-yes dad!" I said stuttering and I ran down stairs quickly. "Mom?" I said walking into the kitchen. "Yeah Spence?" she replied. "...what's for dinner?" I asked, jumping onto the counter beside her. "Pizza!" she said, kissing my cheek. "What happened to you honey?" she said shocked, as she rubbed one of the many bruises on my face. "...um I was out playing football with JJ, Emily and Derek and I got hit on the back of my head with the ball...and I landed face-first on a rock!" I replied quickly, and thankfully my mom didn't question it. "Oh god honey! I told you to be careful!" she said, ruffling my hair gently. "I know mom! Sorry!" I replied, and I began relaxing into her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story I really appreciate it! **

**Chapter 7: JJ.**

"Help!" I screamed for what felt like the millionth time. I was still in the forest and it had felt like I had been there for weeks. Finally I started to get feeling back in my legs and I slowly stood up. As soon as I could walk properly without having to sit down because of the pain in my legs, I ran all the way home and banged on the front door. "Hello?" my dad said opening the door. I pushed past him and went up to my room. "Ah so you finally came back!" he replied sarcastically following me up. "Leave me alone!" I yelled back and slammed my door in his face. "For that, Spencer will be lucky if he can move again...let alone walk!" he said. "No dad! Please I'm sorry" I said crying, opening my door. "Too late!" he replied walking off. I ran straight to Spencer's room as soon as he had walked off, but he wouldn't open his door so I decided to tell him tomorrow instead. I hoped dad wouldn't get to him before I could warn him though...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: thanks for favouriting and following this story everyone! **

**Chapter 8: Emily.**

*the next day*

"Emily get up, you don't want to be late on your first day of your new job do you?" my Dad said, pulling the duvet off me. "Dad! Five more minutes!" I replied trying to grab it back. "No way!" he replied, and suddenly he poured a bucket of ice cold water over me. I jumped up, screaming. "What was that for?" I asked, grabbing my dressing gown. "I told you to get up!" he shrugged, walking out. I got dressed quickly and ran down after him. "Well you didn't need to throw water over me!" I said giggling. "Actually it was my decision!" Derek said winking at me. "...of course you did!" I replied pushing him. "Come on we need to go now Emily!" my dad said. "Okay I'm coming!" I said grabbing a slice of toast and running out after my dad. "Okay, so your name is going to be Lauren Reynolds, and we need you to find out off Doyle who Valhalla is and what he/she has to do with the I.R.A!" my dad told me as he drove off. "... Oh okay!" I replied shocked. As soon as we pulled up to the house I had a bad feeling about it. "Dad... this is my friends JJ's and Spencer's house!" I gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n; sorry I havent posted in a while, im on holidays at the minute so the updates may be delayed a bit! :) **

**Chapter 9****:Morgan**

_**"Hey Mom? Where's Em and**__** Dad going?" I asked, walking into the living room. "Oh hi derek! I think Emily is going to help your dad on a case!" She replied. "Oh okay!" I said, sitting beside her. I reached over to the table, as I had saw one of my Dad's case-file's on it. "Do you think Dad would mind if I had a look at this?" I asked showing her it. " No go ahead!" She replied, walking out. "Grand!" I said, and began reading it. "Oh shit no!" I almost yelled jumping up. I ran out of the room and straight into my mom, sending her flying onto the floor. "Oops, sorry mom!" I said pulling her up. "...Mom I dont think Emily should be helping with this case...thats our friends house! They'll recognise her in a second!" I said.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: sorry that I havent updated in a while :)**_

_**Chapter 10: Spencer.**_

_"Spencer wake up!" Jj said shaking me. "Go away jenny!" I replied, pulling the duvet over my head. Suddenly I felt the duvet been pulled off me. "Dad said get up__!" Jj said. "Jesus jj dont do that! Okay!" I said jumping up. "Oh...by the way I did knock!" Jj said giggling and then she walked out. I quickly got dressed and ran down after her. "Spencer? How much studying did you do last night?!" My dad asked. "I-i studyed from 7 until 11 d-dad!" I replied stuttering. "Good boy!" He said patrionizily, ruffling my hair. I moved my head away and grabbed a bowl of cereal. "Spence? Are you coming to the beach today with me and derek and maybe em?" Jj said sitting down at the table. "Yeah sure! ...can I dad?" I said. "Sure! But I want you's both home by 6...if your not there will be serious consequences for the both of you!" He said, storming out. "Okay thanks! We will be!" "I cant believe said yes after what happened yesterday!" I said when as soon as he left the room. "I know!" Jj replied._


End file.
